The present invention relates generally to stackable bins, and more particularly, is directed to stackable bins dimensioned to hold consumer articles, such as shoes.
Stackable bins for holding articles are well known. In order to prevent relative movement between the bins while enabling a stacking relation, the lower periphery of each bin is typically provided with a horizontally oriented shoulder or wall that seats on an upper peripheral edge or shoulder of another such bin. However, in order to provide such shoulders, additional material is typically added about the periphery of the bin and/or the side walls of the bin are formed in a complex shape. In either case, the walls must generally be made thicker in large portions thereof. This is disadvantageous from a molding standpoint, since it not only requires additional material, but also presents problems such as the time for hardening of the material, warping of the material, and the like, as well as requiring the formation of complex molds.
Further, the aforementioned stacking arrangement presents problems in that the stackable bins can easily become disengaged from each other. This is because it is difficult, by means of the aforementioned shoulders, to maintain the stackable bins in the stacked arrangement. That is, a slight force typically can easily knock one stackable bin off of another.